Talk:Hex Shield
calculated base cd from leveling from 1 to 2: x = weight cd y = base cd y / (x + 1) = 6.67 y / (x + 1.25) = 5.52 6.67 (x + 1) = 5.52 (x + 1.25) 6.67x + 6.67 = 5.52x + 6.9 1.15x = 0.23 x = 0.2 y / (0.2 + 1) = 6.67 y / 1.2 = 6.67 y = 8.004 (8) -- 06:22, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Enemy Siege Pulses Maybe it's some kind of glitch or I was standing in the wrong spot, but enemy Primes' attacks seemed to go straight through my Hex Shield (with the Large Shield evolution) and still cause damage (maybe even more than usual). I took all health and shield evolutions in Hardened Platform and Hex Shield, the shield still had plenty of time and strength left, and the Prime was a good 3-5m away from shield. Yes, there were enemy turrets and drones, but considering I was losing shielding in large chunks synched to the Prime's attacks and not in a small, steady stream, I don't think the Prime's helpers were to blame. There were no other enemies; the Prime was the only one left of the wave. killa_beez14 (talk) 21:53, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :The shield seems very glitchy. I've had it work against Ravager fire, but lots of people on the BSN said that it didn't work against Ravagers for them. I haven't played against geth with the Juggernaut yet, so I can't confirm or refute the enemy Primes' Siege Pulses going through. Trandra (talk) 22:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm not clear whether or not the shield functions just like standard cover (only for fast projectiles), or if it's like a 'one way membrane' - our fire can go through, but enemy fire cannot. From my experience and from the description, I'd say the first is true, but I have consistently been seeing players throwing up big shields right in front of the enemy when the whole team is laying down fire... wouldn't this just stop us from doing full damage? I'm not sure if I'm missing something, or if some players are just doing it wrong. 00:48, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :That was gonna be my second question. I've been using a Typhoon with a level IV Heavy Barrel mod (so the shots would obviously go through) but I'm not sure if my shots, or any of my other teammates', are suffering from reduced damage. killa_beez14 (talk) 01:10, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that is a good point: maybe they are throwing up the shield due to the fact that they have piercing, so figure we can hit them, but they can't hit us... it might be as simple as that, and not anything inherent to the shield - it just acts as any other cover in-game. BUT, other in-game cover is not destructible, and since the hex shield has a health bar, it most certainly is (at least to enemies anyhow)... so the hex would be taking damage from friendly fire unless there's something in the design to say otherwise. I have noticed that the shield tends to collapse shortly after firing on it... but further tests are needed, as it could be that it's just a coincidence that it times out as I'm watching. I'll have to load up my own 'naut and do some tests with piercing vs. non-piercing weapons, and throw up the shield near a wall to see if bullets hit. 09:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC)